It is well-known that outside rearview mirrors have the disadvantage of leaving the driver of a vehicle with a "blind spot" between the field-of-view of the mirror and the beginning of a driver's peripheral vision. Objects such as motor vehicles in the blind spot cannot be seen by the driver, creating the potential for a serious accident while changing lanes or merging with traffic. One common method for overcoming this problem is for the dirver to glance over his shoulder at the blind spot to check for other vehicles. An obvious drawback of this method is that the driver is not watching where he is going for a short period of time. Another proposed solution has been the use of convex mirrors to effectively eliminate the blind spot. However, convex mirrors produce a considerable amount of image distortion and make objects look farther away than they really are. This can be more dangerous than having a blind spot, since the driver is lured into a false sense of security.